Carl P. Accio
Summary Carl P. Accio or Carpaccio is a power user and a member of the Robert's Ten. He has the power to copy another person's power. The condition is that he has to spend 24 hours within 10 meters of them. He used this to acquire the powers of all of the other members of Robert's Ten. He has two powers from outside the Ten which are the power to change the opponent's thoughts to a cell phone Text-message and the power to reverse one's position with the opponent's. He uses all of these powers in combat and may actually have had more, but it is unknown as he was knocked out by Ueki's Masshu. Carl is a very sneaky (yet ironically loud) type who isn't above underhanded tactics to get what he or Robert wants. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely higher Name: Carl P . Accio/ Carpaccio Origin: Law of Ueki Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Mimicry, Can create a lot of clay man clones of himself, Can create robots from his shadow, Can create scythes from dirt, Flight, Limited Magma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Can attack with laser, Limited Mind Reading, Pseudo Teleportation by swap Positions with the opponent Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely higher (Fought against Ueki, who is a 6-stars heavenly being on that time) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with 6-stars Ueki) Lifting Strength: Likely Class M (Should be comparable to Ueki) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, likely higher Durability: At least Town level, likely higher Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters, up to Hundreds of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: A ring, a lot of beads and a cellphone Intelligence: High Weaknesses: His copy ability only works if he stays within 10 meters of his target for 24 hours. Has to touch his opponent before he can read their thoughts. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power to copy another person's power:' Exactly how it sounds. With this power, Carpaccio was able to copy the powers of all the members of the Robert's Ten. Even with his Limiting Condition of having to stay within 10 meters of them for 24 hours it was an easy task since he was the one who brought together the Robert's Ten in the first place. **'Power to turn Shadows into Clay Men:' Copied from Kuroki Kageo/Kurokage. With this power, Carpaccio can summon clay made duplicates of himself or a giant clay golem creature. He can also make clay things like rings, beads and capes from his shadows too. But with limiting condition of power, he is not allowed touch those clay things, otherwise it will disappear. **'Power to turn Shadows into Robots:' Copied from Kamui Rosso/Shirokage. Carpaccio can create robots from his own shadow. The robot can usefor both defensive and offensive purposes. **'Power to turn Dirt into Scythes:' Copied from Alessio Luliano. Carpaccio can change the very dirt around him into giant scythes. **'Power to turn Rings into Rockets:' Copied from Don. Carpaccio can Turn rings into rockets which he can either use for fast flight or offensive purposes. **'Power to turn Tomatoes into Magma:' Copied from Marco Maldini. Carpaccio can turn a tomato into boiling hot lava. **'Power to turn Beads into Bombs:' Copied from Rinko Jerrard. Carpaccio can make powerful explosions by turning beads into bombs. **'Power to turn BBs into Meteorites:' Copied from Becky Wolf. Carpaccio can rain down meteorites by shooting off BB pellets. **'Power to turn Bamboo Swords into Hedgeclippers:' Copied from Oni. Carpaccio can turn a bamboo sword into a giant pair of Hedgeclippers. **'Power to turn Whistles into Laser Beams:' Copied from Taro Myojin. Carpaccio can shoot hard light projectiles just by putting his lips together and blowing. **'Power to turn Cards into Saws:' Also copied from Taro Myojin. Carpaccio can change cards into giant rapidly rotating saw blades. But it likely to note that Carpaccio shouldn't aware of this power since Myojin never let anyone know about it until he fight against Ueki. **'Power to Turn Electricity into Sugar:' Copied from Yunpao. Carpaccio can turn electricity into powered sugar. **'Power to turn Capes into Wings:' Copied from Kabara. Carpaccio can levitate by turning a cape into a set of wings. He can also attack by shoot sharp feathers fron the wings too. **'Power to turn Towels into Iron:' Copied from Seiichiro Sano. Carpaccio can change towels into hard iron for wrapping around his body. He can also use the iron for weapons from an Iron staff to a spear, to boomerangs. **'Power to turn the Opponent's thoughts into Text Messages:' Copied from some off-screen character. Carpaccio can find out the opponents next attack before it happens by reading their thoughts on a cell phone and act accordingly to counter it. But the power can only active on one target, which is the last person that he touched or was touched only. **'Power to Swap Positions with the opponent:' Copied from another off-screen character. Carpaccio uses this power in combination with his previous power to force the opponent into hitting themselves with their own attack. He can also throw beads at himself and swap places with the opponent at the last moment. shadow_to_clayman.png|Power to turn shadows into clay men ring_to_rocket.png|Power to turn rings into rockets breds_to_bomb.png|Power to turn beads into bomb bbgun_to_meteor.png|Power to turn BB-guns into meteorites whiste_to_laser.png|Power to turn whistles into laser beams Cape_to_wings.png|Power to turn capes into wings through_to_e-mail.png|Power to turn the opponent's thoughts into text messages swap_with_opponent.png|Power to swap positions with the opponent Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Law of Ueki Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magma Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 7